Paper Mario
by Acegik13
Summary: Paper Mario 64, in story form.


This is basically the story of Paper Mario 64 in writing form. I'll be playing the game and writing the story at the same time, meaning I'll be describing my gameplay as well as the diolog in the game. since there is no time,and me being too lazy,I won't describe allthe wild battles I come across. And since it went too fast, and me being too lazy, I can't write the intro at the beginning of the game. have fun!

* * *

Intro

Location: Outside a house with the word "Mario" over it.

Paratroopa: Mail call!

A paratroopa flies over and puts mail in a mail box, then flies away. Luigi walks out the house, grabs the mail, and walks back in.

Luigi: Hey, Mario! We got a letter from Princess Peach!

Mario comes from the other room to Luigi.

Luigi: I'll read it to you, OK? Opens letter All right, let's see...

Letter: I'm throwing a party at my castle today! Mario and Luigi, I would be honored if you both could attend. Many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet you. There will be tasty sweets and all kinds of entertainment! I hope to see you soon! Sincerely, Peach

Mario and Luigi both walk out the house to a warp pipe and jump in. They came out the other side in Toad Town, and they walked thru town until they got to the north gate. Past the gate was Peaches castle, and Mario and Luigi walked thru the castle doors into a very big room.

Luigi: What a magnificent castle! I never get used to this place. It looks like lots of guests are already here.

A/N: This is where I start describing my gameplay, well not all of it, just the important stuff.

While Luigi's worshiping the castle Mario walks up the stairs to a set of doors and goes thru them and into another big room. Mario walks up another set of stairs to another set of doors and enters them. They lead him to a hallway with MORE stairs and MORE doors. He enters them to another hallway, son of a... Anywho, this time Peach is here.

Peach: Oh, Mario! You came to the party to see me! You're so sweet! Thank you! Heart I was just resting a bit. It gets tiring, greeting all those guests out there! Nobody will bother us here. Shall we relax and chat, just the two of us?

Mario nods his head.

Peach: It was a lovely day today, so I'm sure it's comfortable out on the balcony right now. Would you accompany me, Mario?

They were gonna go but then they felt an earthquake.

Peach and Mario!

Outside, the castle starts shaking and starts to lift up in the air, reveling Bowser's castle underneath it. Both castles are lifted up high in the sky (unrealistically) and are suspended in midair.

Inside:

Peach: Oh! Are you all right, Mario? What in the world was that? Looks out a window Oh, my! Look, Mario! It's still daytime, isn't it? ... But I can see stars outside!

Bowser in his koopa clown car, and Kammy Koopa on her boomstick, comes crashing in thru the window. Bowser then hops out clown car and Kammy off the broomstick.

Bowser: Gwaa ha ha ha ha ha! Long time no see, Princess Peach!

Peach: ... Bowser! But this can't be! It was you who made the ground shake just now, wasn't it! Whatever did you do?

Bowser: GWAA HA HA HA! Yeah, that was me! I've lifted your castle up into the sky! It's sitting on my castle now! Weren't expecting that, huh? Ha! This castle's under my control now, my dear! Now you will obey ME!

As Bowser walks towards Peach, Mario steps between them.

Bowser: Huh? What? It's...Mario! What a shock! Ha! Not really! I expected you to turn up, right on cue. You're just as annoying as ever. Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do this time.

Peach: Haven't you learned your lesson by now, Bowser? You can never defeat Mario! Why don't you give up already?

Bowser: True, true, I have had my problems in the past... But this time is different! This time I'm gonna win! OK, tough guy! Let's go!

Enter battle: Mario hp: 10/10 fp: 5/5 vs. Bowser hp?

Peach: Mario, you can do it!

Mario attacks Bowser: Jump: 1

Bowser attacks Mario: Scratch: 1

Mario hp: 9/10 vs. Bowser hp?

Mario attacks Bowser: Jump: 1

Bowser attacks Mario: Scratch: 1

Mario hp: 8/10 vs. Bowser hp?

Mario attacks Bowser: Jump: 1

Bowser: Good old Mario…always fighting. You're a thorn in my side. But today, your pathetic little attacks won't beat me! Holds up a rod with a star at the end of it Take a look at this! Look what I stole from Star Haven! It's the Star Rod! This fine piece of work has the power to grant any wish in the whole wide world! And when I use the Star Rod to increase my strength, even you can't beat me, Mario!

The Star Rod starts shining and Bowser's body starts glowing different colors of the rainbow.

Bowser: Gwa ha ha ha ha ha! How do like that, Mario!

Bowser attacks Mario: Scratch: 3

Mario hp: 5/10 vs. Bowser hp?

Mario attacks Bowser: Jump: 0

Bowser: Gha ha ha ha ha ha! Is that all you've got? How sad! You'd best take some vitamins, 'cause that didn't hurt at all!

Bowser attacks Mario: Scratch: 3

Mario hp: 2/10 vs. Bowser hp?

Mario attacks Bowser: Jump: 0

Bowser: Yup, just as I expected. Mario's no match for me. It's not even worth my time to toy with you anymore, Mario. It's time to end this! Here we go, Mario! Good night!

Bowser attacks Mario: Fire breath: 10

Mario loses

Exit battle

Peach: Oh, no! Mario! Get up!

Bowser: Yes! Oh, yeah! I did it! I finally did it! I beat my old rival Mario! Yessss!

Kammy koopa: Congratulations on your victory, your Viciousness! That's why you're the King!

Bowser: As long as I have this Star Rod, everything I wish will come true! No one can stop me now! Well, well, well… I guess I might as well get rid of Mario. He's no good to anyone now, that's for sure. Holds up Star Rod, Star Rod shines

A thunder bolt out of nowhere strikes Mario and sends him flying out the broken window into the air.

Peach: Oh, no! Mario------!

Kammy orders some koopa guards to capture Peach.

Outside in midair: Mario falls thousands of feet out of the midair suspended castle. Will he survive the fall? Find out next time.

* * *

It's my first time writing any story, so let me know how it is. 


End file.
